Denial's Insanity
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Now that Bakura has been set free, what happened to Ryou? Is he living a normal life? Or is he slowly going insane? -Please Review!-


A/N: Ok, this is a very strange fic. I have no idea where it came from, but here you go.

Warnings: Nothing really…insanity?(not the funny kind)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

**Denial's Insanity **

Loud thunder rolled in the distance as water pounded on the thin layer of glass that separated him from the outside world. Glazed brown eyes seemed to stare out at nothing as he thought about the past few days. Was he really gone? Was his soul really able to rest? Could Ryou really get used to him being gone?

There was no way the white haired teen could answer those questions. Even though Bakura had really only just used him for his little mind games, he was used to it. He actually came to depend on it. The sadistic spirit actually took care of him, to some extent anyway. Even if he was only considered the vessel that was basically useless, he wasn't treated horribly.

Despite what most people thought Bakura did nothing to harm Ryou in any way. In fact, when the white haired teen was sad or depressed he would pull him into his soul room to talk about it. Of course Ryou never remembered afterwards, but that wasn't the point, he always felt better afterwards and not know why.

Now though, Bakura was gone. He found peace and left Ryou all alone in this world. A small empty smile formed on pale lips. He should feel happy for the spirit right? Why did everything feel so…empty?

Ryou sighed softly and turned his eyes away from the downpour. It was a bit to depressing now; it reminded him of when he first came to know about the spirit in the ring.

**-Flashback-**

_"Gah, why did it have to just suddenly rain like this?" he yelled as he ran down the street, too busy looking up at the sky to notice where he was going. White hair clung to his forehead and dangled in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice though._

_Ryou gasped softly and quickly turned the corner when he noticed that he almost missed the street. Of course, like in bad movies he ended up in an ally way. He shook his head slightly as he continued to walk, "how cliché is this?" he muttered to himself after he spotted some older men eyeing him like he was their next dinner. This made him walk faster._

_Now despite what most people said, a fourteen-year-old teen could **not** outrun three full-grown men, it just didn't work out that way._

_Gentle brown eyes widened in fear as he felt one of the men grab a hold of his arm and pull him back. He attempted to let out a scream, but was stopped by the forceful lips of one of the older men. Ryou shuttered at the feeling and taste, it was as if something of a lower life crawled in his mouth and died there._

_He cringed as the water hit his bare chest after they obviously removed his shirt, ripped it off to be exact. He wanted to scream, he wanted someone to help him. He squeezed his eyes shut unshed tears of fear and revulsion finally falling down his cheeks._

_'Help me! Someone! Please!' he screamed in his mind._

_**'As you wish'**_

_Ryou's eyes snapped open and widened, wait…why wasn't it raining anymore? He looked around for a moment, where was he? It looked like a room of some sort. He gazed out of what looked like a window and watched as someone beat the crap out of those three men._

_Wait…_

_Wasn't it his body doing it? But he was right here, wasn't he? And if he's right here then who is out there? _

_He shook his head quickly, he was just confusing himself now._

"_What the heck is going on?" he asked aloud not really expecting an answer._

"_We're in you're soul room" replied a deeper, slightly raspy voice. _

_Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned quickly to face the owner of the voice, only to find it was him. Well, not him but maybe an evil him, or was it a braver stronger him, or maybe it wasn't him at all, but someone else completely._

"_I am you, but then again I am not. I am you from five thousand years ago." The look-a-like said as if reading Ryou's mind. "And you may call me Bakura"_

"_You…saved me"_

**-End Flashback-**

Ryou smiled softly at the memory that was determined to haunt him. He later found out that Bakura was the reason everyone avoided him at school, he would randomly take over and go psychotic. The white haired teen didn't really mind too much though.

He slowly stepped into his bedroom and sat on the floor in the dark.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer this time.

"I don't know what to do, everyone seems to have just gone on without even noticing. Like it never happened, or like they're glad you're gone" he trailed off after a moment.

This has gone on for a week now, ever since the white haired teen had found the tomb-robber gone.

He hadn't gone to school, he barely ate, and he barely slept. He just sat there talking to someone who wasn't there anymore. He still hoped that Bakura would come back one day and make it all better like he used to, but everyone knew that he wouldn't, everyone except Ryou.

Ryou clutched the small pendent that impersonated the sennen ring; he had made it after he was unable to retrieve the real one.

At first some of his friends would come over and try to get him to accept the fact the spirit was gone for good, but Ryou wouldn't have it. He kept saying "He'll come back, you'll see" then smile and excuse himself.

Soon they just stopping coming over, figuring it would be best to leave him alone to his awakening madness.

That's what it was. He was going insane without Bakura. He was so used to the other being there, so accustom to him being there to talk to that he couldn't accept the fact he was gone.

The white haired teen lay on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest his eyes closed as he succumbed to his weariness.

"Bakura, you'll come back right?"

"I miss you"

"...I love you"

With that said his mind went black as he fell into the dark abyss of unconscious insanity.

End

A/N: Pretty weird huh? Well please Review


End file.
